The present invention relates to antennas and, more particularly, to a multi bandwidth cellular antenna that receives and transfers signal within a confined space.
An antenna is an electrical device which converts electric power into radio waves, and vice versa. It is usually used with a radio transmitter or radio receiver. In transmission, a radio transmitter supplies an electric current oscillating at radio frequency (i.e. a high frequency alternating current (AC)) to the antenna's terminals, and the antenna radiates the energy from the current as electromagnetic waves (radio waves). In reception, an antenna intercepts some of the power of an electromagnetic wave in order to produce a tiny voltage at its terminals that is applied to a receiver to be amplified. Currently, antennas are unable to receive and transmit signal when in a confined space.
As can be seen, there is a need for an antenna that receives and transmits signal from within a confined space.